Osana cheats on Senpai
'''Osana caught cheating on Senpai '''is the ninth episode of How to Catch a Cheater. In this episode, Senpai/Taro Yamada catches Osana cheating on him with Riku. Characters * Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch * Midori Gurin (cameo) * Haruto Yuto (cameo) * Senpai/Taro Yamada * Osana Najimi * Riku Soma Plot As always, Yandere-Chan with eyepatch starts the episode by introducing herself, and explaining the events of the previous episode. She then climbs to the highest point of the school, the clock tower, and explains that she can see cheaters all around the world from that vantage point. After this she explores the school, trying to scope out a cheater. Mid-way through she kills Midori. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch stops in the plaza, and spots Osana and Senpai, and determines that Osana will cheat on him. She begins to lose her focus due to Senpai's presence, and then hides behind a bush to recollect and motivate herself. Suddenly, four inter-crossing beams of light shoot in from the left side of the plaza, killing Senpai, Osana, and Haruto Yuto. It is then revealed that that was a vision Yandere-Chan with eyepatch was having, and she promises she doesn't want to do that. She continues with the episode, and she knows Osana is or will cheat on him. However, due to Senpai's presence, she can't personally get close, so she has to use the new technologies implemented using the revenue the show's gotten. The tech transforms every student besides Senpai and Yandere-Chan with eyepatch into a titan. She then says she made a mistake, and resets them back into normal humans. After this, she uses the intended technology, which gives her what she calls the Cheating Exoskeleton, which allows her to move "at the speed of cheaters". Yandere-Chan with eyepatch then explains why she needs such complex technology. According to her, cheaters cheat incredibly fast, so she needs the suit which allows her to run at their rate. She also says that the suit is powered by the tears of cheaters. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch then goes back down to the pathway at the entrance of the school, where Senpai and Osana are sunbathing. She then contacts Riku, asking for his help. They meet behind the school, and she explains that she needs him to disguise himself, seduce and then kill Osana. She says that they're something in it for him, and she passes him a pen. Riku accepts the offer and takes the deal. Meanwhile, Senpai is offering Osana his book. At first she thinks he's joking, but then he starts to kiss her cheek and she tells him to forget it. He doesn't hear her and says "If you were a book, I'd read you all night". Osana then says "Why did something like this have to happen?" Yandere-Chan with eyepatch is spying on them, and she says that it'd be horrible if Osana cheated. She then tells Riku that it's time to put the plan into action. Senpai says he has to return his book to the library, and leaves Osana. Riku then enters, his hair frazzled as a disguise. He then makes a horrible attempt at flirting. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch, angry at his atrocious acting, says that he didn't even try to disguise his voice. Riku then puts on a seductive, sultry voice, and tells Osana to ditch Senpai. He then offers her the pen, and says it's orange like her hair. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch angrily says it's orange, and then asks herself who she's kidding and says that this will never work. However, he doubts are proven wrong, as Osana asks to meet Riku on the rooftop at lunchtime. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch then enters, catching Osana in the act. Osana begs her not to do anything rational. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch then says that she's disgusted by Osana, and orders Riku to "slap the cuffs on her". Before he can, Senpai leans through the fence, and catches Osana himself. Osana begs for forgiveness, and says it's a bad time for her and that they can talk about it later. She tells him to forget it, and Riku says that "no lady can resist him." Senpai refuses her pleads, and says that their relationship is over. He then leaves. After Senpai leaves, Riku turns to Osana, and says that he can't keep the pen unless she's taken out. He then uses the pen to kill her. The episode then comes to a close. category:Episodes